brony duelest
by MLPFIMCARTOONFAN23
Summary: When a duelest gets power from equestria no villen is safe!


Things were looking hopeless as Yusei was looking at what was going to be the end of the world. "How could this happen? All of us defeated" said Akeza as she looked in horror at the Villain that stood to destroy neo domino city and the entire physical world with it. "Jason How could you?" Asked Luna, as she stared at the boy who until recently was an old friend of hers. The dark aura boy looked at Yusei and just laughed. Without the 6th signer, the body of the crimson dragon, all hope is lost. It is time for a new world, a world only for me. As he said all of that, suddenly a voice was heard from what seemed like no were. "Guess again!"

A kid that Yusei had helped a wile back had appeared to the field, on his arm was a glowing circle. He's a signer. "So the 6th signer has arrived, when I am done with you the marks of the crimson dragon will belong to me!" The boy just smiled. "you have to beat me first! I am Chris Hokomaru and I will not lose!"  
>"OK LETS DUEL" They both called out.<p>

As duel began Jason began, I draw. From my hand I summon flying kamakiri #1 in attack mode. In front of him stood the beast that buzzed like an annoyance that could not be found in mortal kind. "I then place 3 face downs and I end my turn. Do you really think you can stand up to the power of the dragon unity masters?"

The boy began to draw his hand, As he looked at his hand he began to chuckle. "I know I can. My monsters come from the powerful land of Equestria!" All the singers and Jason were in shock. None of them even heard of such a place. "You will know of its power soon enough." He thought to himself.

"First thing I do is I play "sacrifice for the herd". This allows me to send one card from my extra deck to the graveyard and in return I can draw one card for every two stars that monster has. I send Princess Luna to the graveyard." Jason looked that the card that he had sent, and he remembered the animation of the card and soon he had an idea of what these "powerful monsters" were. "Multicolored PONIES? You think you can destroy the most powerful deck in the world with Multicolored ponies?" The other signers were stunned. All hope was beginning to fade from there faces. Chris however did not care. He knew the strength that he had as a brony duelist and he was going to prove it. "That's right!" he said with a confidence that he had built up. "These cards were given to me by my friends, the very creatures these cards represent in there world. I have seen there capacity for power, and I will show you what happens when you insult them." Jason forgot to look at the card that Chris had sent to the graveyard. It was a dark attribute allicorn type monster with 3500 attack and 2000 defense, but most importantly it was a level 12 synchro monster, with an effect. "Well Luna is a level 12 monster which means I can draw 6 cards." As he drew these cards his hand count went up to 11. First I play my continues spell card, "Call of the herd." Computer: call of the herd is a continues spell card that once per turn when an earth pony, unicorn or pegasi type monster is normal summoned on to the field its controller is allowed to normal summon another earth pony, unicorn, or pegasi that turn.

"Oh gag me!" Said Jason as he chuckled. "oh don't worry!" Said Chris, as he looked at the bringer of destruction. "My monsters will do that for me. I summon Twilight Sparkle, royal equestrian mage in attack mode." Standing in front of him was a purple unicorn with pink highlights in her hair. "And because I normal summoned that pony I can special summon right away, Spike assistant of the mage, In attack mode. Suddenly another monster appeared but this one was a weird looking dragon thing, with a purple body and green scales. Jason looked at the monster and was not impressed "so what, you think that accomplishes something, he may be a tuner but what can you accomplish with a level 6 monster."

Chris looked at him, "You talk too much! I'm not even close to finished! I summon on to my side of the field with the affect of call of the herd, Fluttershy equestrian caregiver, in defense mode." Soon a yellow winged pony with pink hair appeared on the field and with its wings began to cover itself. Chris continued with his turn. "Then I equip on to Twilight Sparkle, "Element of Harmony Magic". Then I equip on to Twilight Sparkle yet again, "Elemental of Mater Light". Her attack power began to increase from 1400 to 2000 and her level went up by one. Then I equip on to Fluttershy, my equip spell "Element of Harmony Kindness", and "Elemental of Mater Cosmos". Again her defense went from 2000 to 2500 and her level increased. "Now I synchrosummon. By Celestia's day, by Luna's night, let those who serve Discord fear my might, those lost in evils blight, elements of harmony, through friendship unite. Rise princess Celestia, equestrian monarch! Suddenly with a flash of light bright as the sun, stood a creature with wings and a horn. She had multiple colored hair that flowed gracefully and just began to look at him. The creatures attack power began to show. 3500 attack and 4000 defense. "Big deal" said Jason, "I activate my trap Solomon's judgment. Say good bye to your monster." Chris just laughed. "I think you have that backward. You see Celestia has a special ability, if her summons was attempted to be negated by an opponent's trap, the trap is nullified and all cards on your side of the field are destroyed. Don't bother trying to chain it; her effect has a spell speed of 4. Suddenly right in front of Jason's eyes all of the cards that he had put on the field were gone. And now due to the power of the effect of removing Fluttershy and twilight sparkle from the field while equipped with both there element of harmony and elemental of mater I can special summon from my deck on to my side of the field, Twilight Sparkle Adapt Armor Light, and Fluttershy Adapt Armor Cosmos. Suddenly the purple unicorn that Chris had sent to the graveyard was begging to appear but thunder soon enveloped her as it began to create what looked like armor around her. And fluttershy had also appeared on the field and soon space began to envelope her and soon she too was covered in armor. Jason was awestruck for the first time ever, he was defenseless, and absolutely nothing could help him. As he stared at the new ponies it was, the unicorn in armor that scared him, attack of 3000 defense 2000 and a level 10 monster all because she was used as synchro material. "This is Equestria's power" thought Jason as he could barely stand from its power. Let's end this Twilight Sparkle attack his life points directly, Princess Celestia attack his life points directly. Suddenly Jason's life points dropped to zero, he had lost. As the dark aura began to fade, all the signers had too many questions for him and he was more than ready to give answers.


End file.
